monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Butterfly Girl/Ageha
Ageha is a friendly Butterfly Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "I hate fighting... Outsiders must be removed!" "I was brought up to be a flower butterfly. I'm also good friends with the Alraune." "The sweet nectar entices you... ♪" "Even I'm a type of youkai." "Flutter flutter, let's do a gorgeous dance..." "I'm a friend of the Bee Girl. We collect lots of nectar together." "I'll sip your semen ♪" "I have a friend who goes to the Magic Academy. I wonder how she's doing..." "Aah, my kimono got dirty from my scales... They're very difficult to wash off." "I'll scatter my scales. ♪" "Are you safe from poison? Please use this..." (+1 Antidote Grass) "Please accept this money..." (+ 1360G) "Would you like to have a dango?" (+1 Rainbow Dango) "I want to eat an apple..." (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "Wow, thank you! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "Waaah!" "I want money..." (Give 816G) *Yes - "Wow, thank you! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "Waaah!" "I want a lucky mallet to make myself a little bigger..." (Give 1 Lucky Mallet) *Yes - "Wow, thank you! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "Waaah!" "I'm bothered by the scales scattered in my room. Is there some good measures I can take to prevent this?" *Dust yourself properly at the door - "I've tried doing that, but... It's not very effective." *Spread powder instead - "That's bold, but I don't dislike that..." (+10 Affinity) *Cut off your wings - "Hyaah! I sense malice... *trembling*" (-5 Affinity) "Humans are usually just working. What do you do on your days off?" *Leisure - "I see... Humans also need to spread their wings sometimes, don't they?" *Reading - "Wow, how cultured..." (+10 Affinity) *Fighting - "What a bloody way to live... My body and mind ache." (-5 Affinity) *There are no days off - "Ah, I'm sorry... it is people like you who drive society." "The weather is nice today. What kind of weather do you like...?" *Sunny - "You're just like me, ufufu." (+10 Affinity) *Rainy - "You like rain? Does that mean you have a gloomy personality...?" *Typhoon - "Someone like that is rather unheard of. I kind of admire it... Ufufu." (+10 Affinity) "What color of kimono is your favorite...?" *Red - "That means you'd dye the kimono in the color of blood...? T-that's scary... *trembling*" (-5 Affinity) *Blue - "I see... Sometimes, blue isn't so bad." *Yellow - "If you saw the clothes I was wearing now and said that... ...I'm happy ♪" (+10 Affinity) "I draw pictures as a hobby... What should I draw next?" *Flower field - "I think that's lovely... I'll draw a field of flowers for my next picture." (+10 Affinity) *Self portrait - "While that's a nice recommendation... I don't feel like drawing myself." *Screaming at the end of your life - "Uhh... I don't want to do that..." (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Ageha: "Ah, I've scattered scales on the floor again... Please wait a moment, I'm cleaning them up." With Noobi: Ageha: "Ah, Noobi." Noobi: " *flinch*! " Ageha: "Noobi, what kind of insect will you become...?" Noobi: "It would be nice if I became a silkworm or butterfly..." Ageha: "I hope you become a beautiful insect. ♪" With Nanoha: Nanoha:"Big sister butterfly! Your wings are very beautiful!" Ageha: "Nanoha-chan will also grow beautiful wings. You should get lots of nourishment so they will grow big." Nanoha: "In that case, I'm going to eat a lot! *nom* *munch* *munch*, *nom* *munch* *munch..." Ageha: "Please don't eat too much..." With Insects: Ageha: "Ah, it's everyone from Plansect Village!" Moth Girl: "Ageha's wings are very beautiful. I'm a moth, so I don't compare to a butterfly..." Caterpillar Girl: "I want wings like big sister Ageha too..." Moth Girl: "............" Mosquito Girl: "Did that hurt you a little? I was worried since you're a plain moth..." Ageha: "I-I'm sorry..." Caterpillar Girl: "Sorry..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Ageha: "Fluttering scales. ♪" uses Scales of Paralysis 2nd Action: Ageha: " *fluttering* ♪" Ageha is flapping her wings... happens 3rd Action: Ageha: "Ueeeh" Ageha is pretending to cry! ...But no one paid any attention. happens 4th Action: Ageha: "Everyone, please do your best! ♪" Ageha cheers on the others. Their morale rises! gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns. 5th Action: Ageha: "Please have this ♪" Ageha presents a gift! Taiyaki Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Demi-Human Category:Artist: Irodori Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2